1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for transplanting small plants, and pertains more particularly to apparatus for successively depositing plants directly from a supply tape into a furrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some types of plants, such as bibb lettuce, are quite fragile and must be carefully transplanted. While manual transplanting, if done properly, can avoid damage to delicate plants, this procedure has become archaic because it is both tedious and costly. Automatic transplanters with which I am acquainted are deficient in that they cannot be depended upon to transplant frail plants with the degree of care that must be exercised to assure their growth after having been transplanted, and at the same time perform the task sufficiently rapidly so as to render the operation economical.